Chocolate
by Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel dan Lizzy mengenal cinta lewat cokelat. Terinspirasi dari Manga "Chocolate" milik Haruka Fukishima-sensei. RnR Please?


**Haloo, Minna !**

**.**

**Kali ini Aoi buat fic tentang Kuroshitsuji.**

**Ceritanya terinspirasi dari Manga 'Chocolate' milik Haruka Fukushima-sensei.**

**.**

**Yuk,langsung saja!**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate**

By : Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive

Story by : Haruka Fukushima-sensei

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning : Gaje,OOC,typo,de el el,de es te,de es be,e ce te

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth Middleford adalah anak perempuan berusia 11 tahun dengan berambut ikal, pirang. Tingginya sekitar 145cm. Dia tinggal di sebuah kota di Negara Inggris.

Suatu hari, ia berangkat ke sekolah. Saat ia melewati taman,tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh dari atas tangga.

.

"Apa itu?"

.

Benda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ternyata itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki, ia jatuh dari tangga. Dengan sigap, Elizabeth yang kita sebut saja Lizzy, menangkap pemuda malang itu.

.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?"

.

Menurut Lizzy, pemuda itu cantik, dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap, bulu matanya yang lentik dan badannya yang mirip ukuran badan perempuan.

.

"Apa kamu jatuh cinta sekarang?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"A-apa?" jawab Lizzy, terkejut dengan pertanyaan pemuda cantik itu.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang kamu cintai?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Lizzy malu.

"Bagus." Kata pemuda tersebut sembari memberikan sebuah cokelat kepada Lizzy. Dan langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Huh? Pria yang aneh." Kata Lizzy. Ia langsung cepat-cepat menuju ke sekolahnya.

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

.

.

BUG! TAK! TRAK!

Suara apakah itu?

.

Ternyata Lizzy sedang adu pedang kayu **(apa ea namanya? )** dengan teman masa kecilnya, Alois Trancy.

.

"Sial! Aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti!" teriak Alois.

"Kamu pikir, akan bisa mengalahkan aku? Masih cepat 100 tahun." Sombong Lizzy, sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu miliknya.

Tiba-tiba pedang kayu Lizzy terasa tertahan sesuatu. Saat ia melihat kebelakang, ….

"Eh? Kamu…."

"Middleford ! Hati-Hati! Kamu akan melukai murid pindahan!" Larang wali kelasnya, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Murid pindahan?"

"Ya, dia pindahan dari London. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive."

'Aku tau! Dia kan anak laki-laki yang memberikanku cokelat tadi pagi! Dia murid pindahan?' batin Lizzy.

"Baiklah, murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing! Dan Phantomhive, kamu duduk di samping Middleford." Kata Wali kelas mereka.

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**.**

**.**

**SSSSIIINNNNGGG**

.

"Hei, kenapa tadi pagi kamu jatuh?" Tanya Lizzy sembari membuka pembicaraan

"Aku mau mati."

"EH?"

.

"Berhenti menjahilinya, murid baru. Lizzy itu bodoh." Kata Alois.

"Ulang tahun kami sama, 14 Februari. Ulang tahunmu kapan?"

"14 Februari."

"Wah! Sama! Kejutan!"

"Tapi itu hanya kebetulan." Jawab Ciel dengan deathglarenya.

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**.**

**.**

Saat isthirahat siang, semua anak perempuan mengelilingi tempat duduk Lizzy.

.

"Ulang tahun kalian sama kan?" Tanya salah satu murid perempuan.

"Benar, kenapa?"

"Waah! Cinta segitiga!" histeris murid lainnya.

"Siapa yang kamu pilih? Ciel atau Alois?" Tanya salah satu murid.

Lizzy mendadak blushing.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" teriaknya dan langsung kabur.

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**.**

**.**

"Murid-murid, sekarang pelajaran ke kelas musik. Ayo cepat pindah!" Perintah sang wali kelas.

.

"Lizzy dan Ciel kemana ya? Mereka belum kembali." Tanya Alois.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka.

.

"Ciel! Lizzy! Ayo ke ruang musik!" ajak Alois.

"Ba-baik!"

Saat Lizzy sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, sesuatu jatuh dari kantongnya.

.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Alois saat sudah mengambil benda itu.

"Ini kan….. Cokelat! Ciel apa kamu menyukai Lizzy?" Tanya Alois.

.

Mendadak Lizzy blushing dan merebut cokelat itu kembali.

.

"Bu-bukan!" jawabnya sambil melemparkan cokelat itu ke luar jendela.

.

Melihat hal itu, dengan sigap Ciel langsung lompat ke luar jendela.

.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Alois.

.

Lizzy tidak menghiraukan Alois, dia segera menyusul Ciel ke bawah.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Lizzy saat Ciel muncul dari kolam.

"Aku mengambil ini." Kata Ciel sambil menunjuk Cokleat yang tadi dibuang Lizzy.

.

Lizzy hanya terpaku, dia tidak berkata apapun. Bosan menunggu, Ciel menyuapkan cokelat itu ke Lizzy.

.

"Bukan rasanya manis?" Tanya Ciel.

"Iya! Manis sekali!" teriak Lizzy kegirangan.

"Ya..itulah cinta."

.

Mendengar itu, Lizzy menjadi blushing kembali.

.

"Akan kuajarkan kau tentang cinta."

"Hah?" kata Lizzy masih dengan blushing.

"Ayo kita berjanji." Kata Ciel sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji."

.

Sementara Alois hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaa! Aku terlambat!" panik Lizzy.

.

Lizzy segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

"Pagi!"

"Pagi, Middleford. Duduklah dan dengarkan kabar buruk dariku." Kata Sebastian, sang wali kelas.

"Eh? Kabar buruk?"

"Ya. Pagi ini Ciel Phantomhive meninggal dunia."

.

.

.

_**CINTA SEMANIS COKELAT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**Bagaimana?**

**Maih ada typo kah?**

**Review please?**

**X3**


End file.
